


That is wild, Patrick!

by thisstarlesscity



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarlesscity/pseuds/thisstarlesscity
Summary: Patrick’s not as innocent as he seems.





	That is wild, Patrick!

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s one of the Peterick fics I promised!

Patrick was splayed out on the couch, trying to watch TV, but being utterly unable to concentrate because it was just so damn hot, when he heard the door open. 

“I brought popsicles!” his boyfriend sang from the front door.

“Oh thank god, now get in here, I’m dying.” the singer replied.

It was July, and the air conditioning in Pete and Patrick’s apartment had broken that morning. Pete had run to the store about 30 minutes ago to get some frozen desserts so they wouldn’t die of heat stroke. The bassist came into the living room and flopped onto the couch next to Patrick, as the latter whined, “It’s too hot to cuddle.”

“Whatever, do you want popsicles or not?” Pete teased, knowing he would give Patrick one regardless.

“Shut the fuck up and give me one,” the younger man practically snapped at him.

Pete handed one over and said, “Awe, you’re cute when you’re angry.”

He only got a glare in response as Patrick opened his popsicle and began eating it. Pete did the same and they sat in silence for a while, Patrick only speaking to ask for another popsicle. Pete looked over at his boyfriend, admiring his features, his beautiful cheekbones, how he still had a little bit of baby fat. Patrick hated it, but Pete thought it was adorable, and vocalized this thought often.

“You’re so cute and innocent,” the older man said. He loved to compliment Patrick to see how he blushed and tried to wave it off.

“Oh?” came the singer’s reply, sounding like he had something up his sleeve. Pete paused, wondering what caused the younger man’s differing to his normal response. Patrick then proceeded to deepthroat his popsicle. Pete dropped his popsicle, still trying to figure out how to respond.

“W-what the fuck, Patrick! It’s my job to make dirty jokes!”

“You liked it last time that it wasn’t a popsicle,” said Patrick with a wink and a smirk.

Patrick finished off his popsicle, got up, kissed Pete’s cheek and walked out of the room, as Pete was left staring after him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from some prompt on tumblr that went something like this: 
> 
> A: You're so cute and innocent  
> B: ...  
> B: *deepthroats Popsicle*  
> A: *Drops Popsicle*
> 
> and I thought it’d be funny to make it about Peterick, so here’s my short little thing. Hope you liked it.


End file.
